User blog:Infinityblade2995/What do I think of you?
Well, I don't know what to do, so yeah, this blog "inspired" me to do this. So if you want to know exactly what I think of you, read the blog. Also, Bokurei told me he was the original opinionater, so yeah, idk, he's an admin, so respect him. P.S I can already smell the "oh you want people like Alex to comment so you can start another drama". No, I don't want to start another drama, I'm just bored, and I'm not a hypocrite. Anyway, let's get crackin. Idk, scale? 1/10 = Complete Enemies 2/10 = Enemies 3/10 = I don't like you 4/10 = Strangers 5/10 = Neutral 6/10 = Acquaintances 7/10 = Friends 8/10 = Good Friends 9/10 = Best Friends 10/10 = Ur special to me ;) Nemolee.exe Formerly known as NLG343, he's been wanting to become an admin for the LONGEST time, and rightfully so, he doesn't get the rights. But he has improved in terms of attitude and maybe credibility as an admin. Last time, he was completely terrible. Just check the revision history of The Random Fanfic and its other pages, he and TOG2 had a crazy edit war. He was the first person I befriended when I joined the wiki a while ago. Also, he has a completely ludicrous amount of edits. So what do I think of Nemolee? He's a bit gullible, mostly follows his friends and follows everything his friends do without having any actual opinions. I wouldn't be surprised if he's like that irl too with his peers. If I was going to always defend my friends or whatever no matter what they do (like some people I know, including people I know personally), I would probably have granted Nemolee admin rights. But whatever, I just came to the conclusion that he shouldn't be an admin. It's not as if me and him aren't good, just because I didn't grant him his rights. Infinity's Status With This User: Friends (7/10) Bfdi is the best Better known as Minh. So this guy here used to be so unworthy of an admin. My verdict in my 2015 elections blog explains it. But he changed a lot, and I think he deserves to be an admin. Last time, he also was progressively turning the wiki into an MLP wiki. Anyway, he makes a lot of OCs, so if he sees a bad one, it annoys him a bit. Anyway, I talk to him a lot. So yeah. He's much more mature than before, and actually, I don't have much to say. Infinity's Status With This User: Good Friends (8/10) Cutiesunflower Eden was the first user I wrongfully made admin. I respect her decision to get rid of her own rights. I talk to her very often on Discord, mostly but not solely regarding this wiki. She's relatively mature but sometimes it can be frustrating to talk to her, as she is clueless at times. She only found object shows recently, but she contributes like she was there since 2012. Infinity's Status With This User: Good Friends (8/10) Bokurei the Phantump I made him admin based on the Elections. He hasn't really done anything yet, but that's because there hasn't actually been anything for him to do yet. He's ok I guess. I'm struggling to think of anything to write here, so I guess that's it. Infinity's Status With This User: Acquaintances (6/10) PikminComet Although lately he's been inactive, he was a really good friend of mine from 2015, 2016 and this year. We would discuss a lot of things regarding the wiki, including certain user rights decisions or whatever. So anyway, he's a good friend. He recently got 5 bruises during a school related event. #Pray4Pikmin Infinity's Status With This User: Good Friends (8/10) AlexAnimations0421 I shouldn't have given Alex the rights he asked for. I had doubts early, but what he did was completely disrespectful. About that, and Tyler and Stupe, I won't go into details. But anyway, I got rid of his rights. At the moment, we aren't enemies or anything, so it should be all good, and I guess it benefited all of us. Alex clearly was unfit to be an admin, so I like how he didn't really mind. Infinity's Status With This User: Neutral (5/10) TheTwistedMangle A very clear admirer of my new fanfic, which I really appreciate. I don't really know much more about her than that, not at the moment anyway. Infinity's Status With This User: Acquaintances (6/10) MrYokaiAndWatch902 Crazy Overwatch Battle is very popular. I'm not entirely sure why, but whatever, hats off to MrYokai. I don't interact with him much, but anyway, WHO HERE HAS DISCORD? Infinity's Status With This User: Acquaintances (6/10) Stupe Um, well if it wasn't for the Tyler incident I wouldn't know who Stupe is. I don't interact with Stupe much, so I would like to put a 5.5, but I'm lazy to do that, so nvm. Infinity's Status With This User: Acquaintances (6/10) Category:Blog posts